A Love in the Shadows
by SpiceyChelle
Summary: What would happen if Rogue fell in love with Lucy (and vice versa) but Lucy was still trying to get over Natsu, who had began a relationship with Lisanna.
1. Chapter 1-Those eyes

_Fairy Tail has just arrived in Crocas to compete in the Grand Magic Games (GMG). Awed by its beauty Team Natsu decides to spilt up and explore the city. Wendy and Charle go off site seeing, Natsu, Lucy and Happy, go off to adventure, Gray walks off going who knows where, and Erza heads back to the room._

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

"Hey Natsu isn't this city really beautiful. All the flowers make it really romantic." Lucy said. Lucy knew Natsu and Lisanna had started dating ever since they got back, and she knew Natsu only saw her as a friend, but she unconsciously blurted it out. "You should bring Lisanna hear sometimes for a date." Lucy said trying to recover.

"Nah, I need to focus on the games, so we can get Fairy Tail back as the number one guild. Right Happy?"

"AYYYEEEEE SIRRRRR!" yelled Happy flying over their heads.

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

_What am I doing. Why don't I just give up already. He's in love with Lisanna, he's always been in love with her. I was just a replacement to fill the void while she was gone, and now she's back. NO. NO. Don't think like that Lucy. Natsu values our friendship, he cares about me, just not in a romantic way._

"Hey Lucy look someone's fighting over there." Natsu said running towards the commotion.

That was Natsu for you. "Wait Natsu, Wait for me." I called.

When we got to the center of the fight we saw a dark-haired boy and a blonde boy, standing over a bunch of men, with two exceedes standing by their sides.

"That's Sabertooth for you." said a random person from the crowd.

Sabertooth. Didn't someone from the guild say they were the top guild in Fiore. The blonde haired guy was talking to Natsu and Happy was freaking over the talking cats. Go Figure I thought. The dark-haired guy was staring at me. When we made eye contact something in my chest felt werid so I quickly turned my head, and grabbed onto Natsu edging him to leave.

Natsu was complaining about Sabertooth, while I couldn't get that guy's eyes out of my head. They gave me a comforting feeling, I couldn't explain. While I was thinking about that boy, we had ended up at the Hotel we're suppose to be staying at.


	2. Chapter 2-Fro and Rogue

**Lucy POV**

Erza was so mad when we came back. Natsu told her what happened. I was so zoned out all I could remember was that guys eyes. I snapped out of it.

"Where's Wendy." asked Erza.

I finally realized that everyone was here except Wendy. Erza informed the guild members. Lisanna came through the door with Elfman.

"Lets spilt up, we'll keep in contact by using Warran." said Erza.

"I've already told him, and he's communicating with the others as we speak." said Lisanna.

"Okay, Me, Gray, and Elfman will form a team, Happy and Charle will be the second team." said Erza.

"Wait, what about us?" I asked. Me, Natsu, and Lisanna had been left out.

"Just in case she comes back, you three will wait here." said Erza.

Before I could protest they were already gone, I didn't want to be left with the two love birds. What was Erza thinking. Lisanna sat by Natsu as they held hands. Really, why do I have to sit through this? This is to painful. My eyes began to water."I think I'll head out and look for Wendy too." I said walking to the door.

"Are you sure Lu-chan?" asked Lisanna.

"Yeah, they don't need three of us waiting for her to return." I said with my back turned to them, so they couldn't see my tears. I was halfway across the room before they really just started to flow down. I ran out of the room.

I found myself walking in the city, crying my eyes out. Why did they have to start dating, I thought Nastu really liked me, he was always running to my aid when ever I needed him. But ever since Lisannna reappeared it's like I'm a second thought. I fell to my knees and started crying even louder.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!" I heard. I stopped crying and got up fast.

"Hello is anyone there. Wendy is that you." I turned into a small alley following the small voice

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" said the voice.

It wasn't from Wendy that was for sure. The voice was coming form a trash can with stones on the lid. I pushed the stones off and carefully look inside. It was one of the exceeds Happy was freaking over earlier.

"You saved me, Fro thanks you." said the exceed.

"You welcome. I don't mean to pry, but how'd you get in there."

"I don't know I was grabbed from behind." said Fro as I picked him out of the trash can, and held him in my arms.

Maybe the same person had gotten Wendy too I thought. What if they weren't the only ones? My thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"FRO!"

I turned around shocked and scared, the voice had come from the dark-haired guy from this morning.

"ROGUE!" shouted Fro.


	3. Chapter 3-The scent of pine and vanilla

_**Rogue POV**_

I leave Fro alone for one minute and he disappears on me. Worst of all the Grand Magic Games are aboiut to start. I smell Fro's scent and vanilla. I quikly ran to the smell.

"FRO!"

I came to an open alley way and found Fro in the arms of the blonde from this morning who was with Salamander. She must have been the sweet vanilla scent.

"ROGUE!" Fro yelled.

Fro looked fine, that was a relief, but the blonde holding him, looked scared out of her mind. She was probably holding onto Fro for comfort. Walking towards her would only scare her, and she might hurt Fro.

_**Lucy POV**_

He was standing right in front of me. I couldn't move, I was scared stiff. I must have been holding on to Fro pretty tight because he looked at me with worried eyes.

"Rogue is a good guy, don't worry." Fro said to me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, and walked toward him. I held Fro out to him. "Here you go." I said uneasily.

He held out his hands and Fro climbed onto his shoudlers.

"Rogue, she saved Fro."said Fro with a smile.

"Saved? Why would she need to save you?" he asked. Fro explained what happened.

"I see, well thank you." he bowed to me.

"Thats not necessary Mr. Rogue-san." I said panicked.

He giggled. "My name is Rogue Cheney, but you can just call me Rogue, miss...uhhh..."

"Lucy. Lucy Heartphilia. But you can just call me Lucy."

"I see thank you Lucy."

_**Rogue POV**_

So her name was Lucy, the source of the sweet vanilla smell, and she saved Fro, from who knows what.

"Rogue its getting late and its cold." said Fro

He was right it was cold, I looked at Lucy. She must have been freezing, She was wearing a mini-skirt, thigh high boots and a tank top. I took off my cape and wrapped it around her shoulders, it was the least I could for her. Apparently it was the wrong thing to do, since she look at me, with wide eyes and a half open mouth. I quickly stepped back. "I apologize, it seems I over stepped my boundaries."

"No,...um...thank you I appreciate this.

_**Lucy POV.**_

That was unexpected. He came really close, I could smell his scent. he smelled like the out doors, like he had been outside all day. It was different from the usually 'burnt' smell you get from being with Natsu all day, it was relaxing and comforting.

"Lucy I will walk you back."said Rogue. Wow he actaully offered to walk me back, well to be precise he told me. Natsu would have never done that. Wait, why am I comparing Rogue to Natsu.

"Thank you, but that might not be a good idea. It probably wouldn't be good if you and I were seen together."

"True, that hadn't crossed my mind."

"I'll figure out a way to return your cape to you. Good luck in the games!" I yelled as I ran off to the hotel.

I was the first to return. I opened the door and found Natsu and Lisanna in the same positon I had left them, only they were bright red. They had probably got through kissing judging from the look on their faces.

"Lu-chan any luck?" asked Lisanna.

"No." I said sharp and quick, it probably came out more harsh then I meant it to, but I don't think they noticed.

"Don't worry Lucy we'll find Wendy." said Natsu. "Why do you have that cape? It smells kinda familiar."

"No it doesn't." The last thing I need is Natsu finding out I was with a Sabertooth memeber. "I found it, doesn't it look cool."

"Smells like pine."

That was his scent pine. I was saved from further questions when the rest of Team Natsu walked in.


	4. Chapter 4- A sweet smile

_Team Natsu successfully passed the elimination round in the GMG. Along with Fairy tail Team B. Wendy was found but due to lost of magic couldn't compete. Gray competes in the second._

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

All the Fairy tail members had gather to watch Gray to compete in the GMG. I sat down by Levy who was siting by Gajeel. She had always had a crush on him ever since Tenroujima island. He wasn't my "_favorite" _ person by a long shot but as that didn't matter as long as she was happy and they made a somewhat cute couple. Levy was my best friend and the only person who knew I had a crush on Natsu.

I watched Lisanna and Natsu in front me, of course they would be holding hands was I getting upset. Why was I thinking about Natsu, I should be cheering on Gray. But there was no way I could be happy after seeing them.

"Lu-chan you okay?"asked Levy. She probably saw me looking at the happy couple with a sad look.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine." I said trying to be convincing.

"If you say so Lu-chan" said Levy

"GO GRAY!" I yelled throwing my fist into the air,

"GO GRAY!" yelled Fairy tail in unison. Me and Levy giggled.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fro waving at me.

"Hey Levy, I'll be right back."

"Kay"

"Have fun with Gajeel." I whispered teasingly. She blushed bright red.

I met Fro in the hallway of the stadium. I felt somewhat disappointed when I didn't see Rogue. Wait why am I disappointed.

"Hi Fro is there something you need?" I asked.

"Lucy, Fro came to see you."

"See me? For what reason?"

"Keep it a secret but..."

* * *

_**Rogue POV**_

I can only take so much of Sting yelling like an idiot. I got to find some peace and quiet. I wonder where Fro went...again. I hope he didn't get into any more trouble.

Huh? I stopped. It smells like vanilla. I ran into a hallway and found her crouching down by Fro.

"Fro, Lucy what's going?" I asked. I surprised Lucy because she fell onto the ground. I walked over and held out my hand. She took it with less hesitation then I thought she would to my surprise.

"Thank you." Her hands were really small and delicate. She gave me a bright and cheerful smile.

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

Just when Fro was about to tell me something, Rogue walks in. I really wanted to know what he was going to say, guess I'll find out later. I stared at Rogue with my head tilted to the side.

"Is something wrong?" he asked stepping back.

"No. No. It's just you look different." I studied him but couldn't put my finger on it. I could tell I was making him feel awkward. He ruffled his hair and stared at the ground.

"Someone say something" said Fro impatiently. I giggled.

* * *

_**Rogue POV**_

What was I suppose to do when a girl stares me down from head to toe. It was strange, girls don't usually stare at for so long so obviously. Lucy eyes got bigger and she snapped her fingers together.

"I figured it out." She said excitedly. "Your cape, you don't have it on it's still at my hotel."

That was what she was racking her brain over, a cape. I didn't even remember, no one from my guild had even noticed I didn't have it, not even Sting. Although he was concerned about the scent vanilla, but he curiosity didn't last long. Short attention span as always when it came to those type of things.

"Is that all." I finally responded. "I thought you had a problem with me."

"Why would I have a problem with you?" she said with a smile. The question and the smile took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting the question like that, and the smile, she had a really sweet and innocent smile, and this wasn't the first time I've seen it. Wait a smile is just a smile, what am I saying. I could feel my face getting hot.

"Rogue?"

"I'm sorry. Yes?"

"While everyone is watching the games, why don't we go and get your cape."

"Fro wants to go get the cape with Lucy." Fro said happily jumping up and down.

"Of course. Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5-The Rogue,the Lucy,& wardrobe

_Lucy and Rogue...don't forget Fro are walking back to Lucy's hotel to get the cape that Rogue lent Lucy._

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

What was I thinking, when I invited Rogue to my hotel room. I was really expecting him to agree that's for sure. At least Fro is here, he kinda reminds me of Happy only he doesn't constantly insult me. I'll just give him the cape and leave.

I opened the door. "Here we are." I said nervously.

Rogue walked over to my bed and pulled out his cape from underneath. I looked at him with a shocked look.

"How did you know that was my bed?" I asked kinda of suspiciously

"I'm a Dragon Slayer. This bed had the scent of vanilla all over it."

I blushed. "So I smell like vanilla."

"Huh...well..."

A flustered Rogue. I bet you didn't get this everyday. I laughed out loud with Fro.

* * *

_**Rogue POV**_

Well this is great, I look like a suspicious pervert.

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

This is the most I've laughed since Natsu and Lisanna started dating. I turned my attention away from Rogue, and saw Fro about to open Erza's wardrobe, which she had amazingly stuffed with all of her things. "FRO DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I yelled but it was to late. I ran over and managed to grab Fro before everything fell on top of us. My eyes were closed, this was gonna hurt.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Rogue had made it just in time. He grabbed Lucy, protecting her and Fro from the things coming out of the wardrobe. Lucy opened her eyes and was staring into Rogue's. Lucy and Rogue's face turned bright red simultaneously.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Rogue asked. He was up close and could smell the vanilla scent. It was coming from her hair.

"I'm fine." Lucy said. Rogue had protected her. No, Lucy thought he wouldn't protect me, he was probably protecting Fro.

Rogue could have easily pushed the things off of his back, but something was keeping him from moving. He stared at Lucy a little longer. Her silky blonde hair, her shiny brown eyes. Her sweet smile came into his mind. He had been thinking about her a lot recently.

"Rogue are you hurt?" Lucy asked. Rogue wasn't moving, maybe he was hurt. If he was it was all my fault thought Lucy.

However Rogue was fine, physically that is. His heart was beating rapidly, his face was getting red.

Rogue leaned in closer to Lucy's face. "Lucy I..."

"Fro can't breathe." said Fro gasping for air. He was in between the bodies of Lucy and Rogue.

Rogue got up and pushed everything off of his back.

"Rogue are you okay?" asked Lucy worriedly, she had been watching Rogue's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine I have to go. Lets head back Fro?

"See you later Lucy?"said Fro happily.


	6. Chapter 6-That Should be Me

_**Normal POV**_

After Rogue had left Lucy, he ran into an alley hiding himself, followed by a worried and panicked Fro.

"Rogue are you okay?" asked Fro.

* * *

_**Rogue POV**_

I can't believe that just happened, my head is actually spinning. Why did I so that? I almost kissed Lucy. She was just...so amazing I couldn't help it. But there's no way I could be...

"Rogue are yu okay?" asked Fro. Wow I actually forgot all about him. Better not tell him that.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your face is red."

Why was my face still red? I turned my head so Fro couldn't see my face that easily. Did being with Lucy do this to me? Maybe it was all in my head.

"Fro what do you think of Lucy?" I asked trying to get another perspective.

"Lucy is amazing. She is pretty, and nice, and she always smell sweet, and she's soft. Why does Rogue not like Lucy?"

"Wait that's not it" I tried to say but Fro wasn't listening.

"You don't think she's nice?"

"She's really nice and sweet."

"You don't think she pretty?"

"I think she's beautiful."

"You don't think she's soft?"

"What does that even have to do with anything."

"You don't think she smells nice?"

"She smell really nice. She has a very sweet scent, that I can't even get out of my head."

"Then why don't you like Lucy?" Fro asked on the verge of tears. In the short time he came to know her he became very attached.

"I do like her. I like her a lot. OKAY!" ...wait what did I just say. Fro's mouth was wide open. "Not possible. This can't be happening. Did I actually fall in love with Lucy?" This wasn't good, but I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

"Don't worry Lucy. We've got your back." Natsu said. I was suppose to be competing against Raven Tail's Flare. I was super nervous but I had to give it my all for Fairy Tail. Having Natsu there made me happy, although I knew I wasn't suppose to be. Team Natsu gave me all reassuring gestures, along with the Fairy Tail team in the balacny area. Lisanna ran over to me, probably to get Natsu.

"Lu-chan, you can do it." said Lisanna hugging me.

"Thanks." I really didn't want to be mad at Lisanna for liking and having a relationship with Natsu, but seeing them both together really aggravated me. If only I wasn't so scared, I would have confessed. And Lisanna, always agreeing with Mirajane saying we looked good together. All I could ask was why?

I thought we were friends, she never even told me she loved him, granted I didn't either. But what kind of friend urges you to go out with a boy they're interested in. Now here I am, forgotten Lucy, watching them as they walk back together, hand in hand, so much in love. I turned to face my opponent, I can't let them get to me, not now. I'll go and talk to Natsu and Lisanna after this is over.

* * *

Raven Tail those big fat cheaters. I should have won that battle and everyone knows it. Master says not to worry about it for now, I did my best, and that's all he can ask for. The battle is over and I told myself to go and talk to Lisanna and Natsu. I was walking the streets of Crocas, and saw Laxus coming out of a pub, I ran over to him.

"Hey Laxus have you seen Lisanna and Natsu."

"Yeah, but that was a while ago, they were headed back to the hotel."

"Really, thanks Laxus."

"Hey Blondie, nice fight. Don't worry, I'll get revenge for you and Gray and put those bastards in their place. It's a promise." said Laxus holding up a beer.

I smiled. "Thanks Laxus. If anyone can do it, its you. Enjoy your night." I said smiling.

"See ya Blondie." he called out to me.

I headed back to the hotel, I had no idea what I was gonna say to them. I was about to open the door to my room, when I heard Lisanna from down the hall. I walked to where the sound was coming from. When I turned the corner I saw Natsu and Lisanna kissing. No way they were making out. They didn't even notice me, Natsu should have definitely heard, and yet.

Why was he kissing her? That should be me. I felt the tears streaming down my face. I turned back around and ran out of the hotel. I didn't know where I was running to, but I hadn't planned on stopping for a while, that is until I hit a brick wall.


	7. Chapter 7-Sting from Sabertooth

_**Lucy POV**_

Owwwwww. That hurt. I hit that brick wall hard. How in the world would I be able to hit a brick wall. For one thing I was in the street. I opened my eyes, and got a good look at what was in front of me. It wasn't a brick wall at all. I ran right into Sabertooth's Sting.

"Well if it isn't the celestial spirit mage from that sorry guild Fairy Tail." said Sting all cocky.

"Yeah they sure are sorry, no match for Sabertooth at all. They've got nothing on you Sting." said a voice. It came from a exceed standing behind him.

I got up as fast as I could. I have to think about this logically. There's no way I could take on Sting by myself, especially since I used up a lot of power fighting Flare.

"I don't want any trouble. Sorry for bumping into you."

He blew out wind, as if to say "How pathetic."

"You got your ass beat pretty hard today. Is that all your guild as to offer, it was hilarious and disappointing."

"Fairy Tail. Just the sound it makes you shake your head. No wonder they're one of the worst guilds in Fiore." chimed in the exceed.

WHAT!

"You have no right to insult my guild. Fairy Tail is one of the best, and we'll prove it when we take first place in the games."

"Take first place, you're joking." Sting laughed. He walked over and got in my face. "I'd call it a one in a trillion miracle if you came in second."

"That's a lot coming from a sorry ass _lizard_."

If I wanted to make him mad, I succeeded. He grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"Wanna repeat that."

Not really I thought. I was already upset and mad, last thing I needed was to provoked by a Sabertooth. Couldn't pull out now. I reached for my keys. Sting was fast, though, he grabbed my arm, as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Now, now, now, I'm not gonna hurt you. I would if I thought I'd benefit from it, but I have feeling your guild's gonna lose with or without you." He was squeezing my arm tight. If he wasn't trying to hurt me, he should try harder. "I'm actually glad I saw you, tell Salamander I can't wait for us to go head to head in the arena." He let go of my arm, and collar, and tapped my face twice. "Kay spirit mage." He walked around me. "Lets go Lector." He said referring to the exceed.

* * *

_**Rogue POV**_

I'm in love with Lucy. This isn't good, of all the people I had to fall in love with it had to be someone from Fairy Tail. If my guild finds out. IF MASTER FINDS OUT! No, no, no one is going to find out, besides even if I were to tell her my feelings there's no way she would actually return my feelings.

I turned my attention Fro. I've already told Fro not to say anything. I should be fine, he's not the type to blabber he's mouth.

"YO, I'm back." said Sting walking in the door with Lector behind him. I know he's my partner but why did I have to share a room with the loudest person in the guild.

"Where were you, you're later than usual."

"You'll never believe who I ran into. That spirit mage from Fairy Tail." said Sting diving on the bed.

My eyes got big, but I didn't turn around, I didn't want him to see my face. Last thing I wanted, was for Sting to discover my feelings for Lucy. I have to stay calm.

"You ran into her? How did that happen."

"She ran right into me, she looked upset."

"Upset? What was wrong?"

"Hell if I know, I didn't care. Hey Lector bring me some chips will ya."

"So what exactly happened?"

"Not much we just had a little bit of an argument. Too bad." Sting sighed

"What's bad?"

"The fact that she's in Fairy Tail." Oh no did he figure it out, that I like Lucy from Fairy Tail. "She was pretty hot, big boobs, blonde, although she smelled like vanilla, not really my favorite scent."

I don't know why but hearing him say that really pissed me off. I hope Lucy is okay, I really want to go see her, but it's best not to chance it. I'll see her tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8-Nothing but a drunk & a ghost

_**Normal POV**_

Lucy has just lost the battle with Raven Tail's Flare, she stumbled upon Lisanna and Natsu making out, and had an unpleasant incounter with Sabertooth's Dragon Slayer Sting. After Sting left she walked back into her room, and went to sleep. She didn't bother going to the first couple of matches, seeing as they didn't concern her or Fairy Tail. A lot has happened but now she sits in the stands getting aready to watch Elfman's battle against Bacchus a member of Quatro Cerberus.

_**Lucy POV**_

"Lu-chan are you okay? I didn't see you this morning." asked Levy, who was, again, sitting by Gajeel.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

"You should have rested a lot more after your battle with Flare."

"That's alright I'm fine. I came to support Elfman." I said looking at Lisanna and Natsu. They weren't holding hands, but I could still see them kissing.

The crowd went wild, Elfman just made an awesome attack on Bacchus, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Lucy are you sure you are okay?" asked Erza you stood behind.

"I keep telling everyone I'm fine. You guys worry to much."

I was glad that my friends were worried about me, it should me how much _they_ loved me, but this was something, I thought that should be kept to myself. I looked at the match. Elfman was on his knees and Bacchus had fallen making Elfman the winner.

_**Normal POV**_

Fairy Tail was thrilled thanks to Elfman's victory, and since he couldn't celebrate, everyone would celebrate in his honor, at one of the local pubs.

Lucy looked around the pub. It was louder than loud, things were being broken, memebers were fighting happily, and yet Lucy couldn't seem to join in the merrimeant.

_**Lucy POV**_

"I'm glad everyone is enjoying themselves. I think we all needed this." Erza said.

"Haven't you noticed not everyone is here?" said Mirajane.

"What do you mean?" asked Levy. "This looks like everyone. Except for those who were injured."

"Evergreen isn't here." said Mirajane happily. They all laughed.

I wanted to join in the gossip, but I really couldn't get in the mood. I couldn't help but noctice that Evergreen wasn't the only one that wasn't there. We were missing a Natsu and a Lisanna, but I'm sure Mirajane had excused their absentence.

"Hey you guys maybe you were right, I think I should go rest." Why should I be the only downer on the celebration, it was best if I left. I got up before any of them could really protest. "Try to watch the guys and make sure they don't cause to much damage."

"Lucy if you leave you'll miss Master Mavis and Cana's drinking contest." said Happy walking by with PantherLily.

"No thanks."

"How the hell does that even work when she's a ghost." I heard Gray say as I left the pub.

I sighed. Maybe I should have just sucked it up and stayed at the party.

"Lucy." said a vioce from behind,

I turned around, it was Rouge.

"Rogue what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay after the battle you had with Flare, but never got a chance."

"Oh, well I'm fine."

"And then I heard you ran into Sting. Literally."

"Oh." I said depressed. "Yeah he sure was fun." Rogue smiled.

"Lucy would you mind following me. I don't think it's safe to talk here, out in the open."

"What do you have to talk to me about."

"Don't worry. It's nothing to serious. I just don't get to have proper conversations, being with Sting all the time." I laughed.

Rogue wasn't a bad person I could tell. He was a gentleman, he was kind, and I don't think he would hurt me, and he gave me a relaxing and comforting feeling just by looking into his eyes. I needed some comfort and I needed to relax. I smiled and laughed at that thought. The only person who could actually make me forget about being depressed, and turn my mood around, was a Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth.

"Lucy?"

I stopped laughing and looked at him. "Lets go."

He smiled at me. It was a warm smile. My heart stopped. "You sure?"

"Yeah. If you hadn't showed up I would have been walking around alone, everyone else is at the pub." We started walking down the street together.

"Celebrating a victory, I see. If I may ask, is there a reason as to why you left early?"

"I guess you could say I have some reasons. WeIl to tell you the truth I'd rather be walking with you though. There's nothing from the usual going on anyway, well, nothing but a drinking contest between a drunk and a ghost."

"What?" said Rogue confused.


	9. Chapter 9- Natsu

_**Lucy POV**_

"The arena." I said.

Me and Rogue were walking for awhile, avoiding and hiding from any passerby's. We finally ended up at the arena.

"Why the arena? Are you sure we can be here?" Rogue didn't say anything.

He led me to the top flight of stairs. My mouth almost dropped when I saw him jump onto the rim of the arena. He held out his hand to pull me up. I took a deep breath, and grabbed his hand. It was wide enough for two people to walk side by side and extra, but I walked behind. I looked over the edge, it was a _long_ drop.

"Rogue I don't know about this. If we fall it's a long way down."

"I won't let you fall. If it makes you feel any better, you can hold onto my cape." said Rogue looking forward as we both walked on.

I grabbed the end of his cape and held on tight. We reached one of the statues, Rogue walked around to the back of it as I followed. There was a door.

"I found this by accident." said Rogue as he opened the door.

'What were you doing up here in the first place.' I thought, it was probably best if I didn't ask.

My mouth dropped, behind the door, was another flight of stairs. It felt like I was walking forever, I finally gave up and sat down. "Sorry, I can't feel my legs anymore, give me a minute to rest and I'll be ready to go." I didn't even have that much time to sit down because rogue picked me up in princess style.

"Rogue you don't have to do that. Aren't you tired to?"

"Don't worry about."

Rogue was strong really strong, having to be carried by him was really embarrassing, just one glance up and we were practically face to face. We finally reached the top and he put me down. I immediately regained my strength. At the top of the statue was a window that looked over all the city. You could see the lights, the fields of flowers, the castle, everything was amazing. I was in awe.

* * *

_**Rogue POV**_

I picked here up without really thinking, but it seems that she didn't mind all that much. I am glad I brought her here, I can tell from her face that she likes it lot. Damn, I can tell my face is blushing, she looks really happy right now.

"Isn't it pretty. I thought you might like it."

"Like it, I love it. Rogue this is amazing." Lucy said with a smile, her face was sparking because of the glow of the city lights. "A view like this makes you forget all your problems."

I stopped. Lucy was upset when she met Sting.

"Lucy, this is none of my business, but if I may ask you, why you were upset when you saw Sting. Did it have anything to do with the battle."

She didn't say anything at first, she thinking about how to answer the question. "Rogue, have you, have you ever had feelings that you weren't suppose to have because of certain circumstances."

Yes, I just recently found out that I'm in love you. However I'm sure that having feelings for you is a huge problem. But I can't tell you that.

"Do you have feelings for someone you're not suppose to?" I asked

"Yeah. I do." She looked at me. "That's why I was upset when I ran into Rogue, because I knew that me and the person that I like can't be together."

My heart stopped. She can't be talking about me, there's no way she can be talking about me. If...if she actually had the same feelings for me that I do for her. I...l..I would. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Sorry to bore you with my sob story." Lucy said and turned back around.

"May I ask you who this person is?"

"Sorry, but it be way to embarrassing to tell you." Lucy said still looking at the city lights

This is ridiculous, it's as if I'm expecting something. I shook my head and walked over to where Lucy was. Neither of us said anything as we watched the beautiful scenery, and for a moment I thought it would be nice if this could last. I looked over at Lucy, she had drifted off and was fast asleep.

I picked Lucy up and laid her on the floor, I took my cape and covered her so she wouldn't get cold, and laid her head on my lap. I brushed her blonde her away from her face, my mind went back to the moment I almost kissed her in her hotel. I'm glad she was sleeping, I knew my face was bright red. I bent down to get a better smell of her vanilla. Lucy was talking in her sleep.

"Natsu." she said.


	10. Chapter 10-To Sabertooth

_**Lucy POV**_

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and the sun shining in my face. Rogue's cape was laying on top of me, but there was no Rogue. Where was he? Well it's not as if I would expect him to wait for me. I should probably get back to the hotel, the others might be worried about me. I grabbed Rogue's cape before heading down the stairs. I was surprised when I saw him waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He was sleeping so peaceful. Did he actually wait for me?

"Rogue, wake up." I said as I tapped his shoulder. I hated to wake him up, he had such a nice sleeping face.

Rogue woke up. "Lucy?"

"Morning."

"Forgive, for having you sleep in an unsightly place. I would have moved you, but there was no where to take you, I couldn't have possible taken you back to your hotel, and waking you wasn't an option."

"You don't have to worry about something like that. I enjoyed watching the city lights, and I sleep pretty good."

Rogue smiled. "We should probably get you back."

Me and Rogue safely got out of the arena, without being seen.

"Thanks again Rogue, it was really fun hanging out with you."

"I am happy to have brought you some joy."

"See you later than Rogue."

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Lucy left Rogue's side, she met up with the rest of the Fairy Tail members. No one had noticed Lucy's disappearance. Have of the members were drunk and the other half assumed she went to rest at the hospital. The guild members went to check on Elfman before heading to the arena for the next competition. The big pumpkin announced that the competitors were Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail B and Jenny Realight from Blue Pegasus, for the third competition.

* * *

_**Rogue POV**_

This is unbelievably stupid, I mean honestly look at these idiots fawning over half-naked women, as if they were the last women in the world.

I looked at Sting. He was smiling like a moron clearly enjoying that scene. If it were Lucy, it would be a whole different set of circumstances. 'Lucy'. I thought about last night's incident.

**FLASHBACK**

"Natsu." Lucy whispered.

Natsu-san. Why would Lucy be thinking about him. If I recall correctly he's dating the competitors younger sister, who uses take over magic. Does Lucy love him? He would definitely fit the part. If Natsu-san is involved with the take over wizard, then Lucy would be in love with someone she wasn't suppose to be.

I could be over thinking this. I looked at Lucy. Natsu-san is a guild member and her valuable team-mate, it's only logical that she would think about him. I walked down the stairs, and laid my head down against the wall, and thought about the possibility of Lucy actually being in love with Natsu-san. The thought really pissed me off. He's known her longer, and spent more time with her. He's probably seen her smile more, and heard her laugh many more times than I ever have, or could imagine in this short time I've known her.

Lucy was amazing and I can't stand the thought of her being in love with another guy, I don't care if we come from different worlds, or guilds for that matter, I want her. I drifted off, the last thought in my head being Lucy.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I looked across the arena and saw Lucy she was laughing and smiling with her guild members. They had just won the competition. For a split second I saw Lucy turn her attention to Natsu, who was holding hands with the girl who uses take over magic, the look of sadness was written all over her face. She was in love with him. Lucy was in love with someone she wasn't suppose to be, but so was I.I was in love with Lucy Heartphilia.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

After the battle with Jenny and Mirajane. There was a battle between Kagura Mikatsuchi from Mermaid Heel and Yukino Aguria from Sabertooth who possess the Libra and Pisces keys. Yukino suffered a crushing defeat humiliating Sabertooth.

Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Wendy returned to the hotel. Yukino arrived seeking Lucy, saying she would like Lucy to take her keys. After refusing Yukino tells the Fairy Tail members, while crying, that she was stripped naked in front of her guild, and had her Sabertooth enigma removed. She was kicked out of her guild, as punishment for losing.

"A guild that makes their fellow members cry cannot call themselves a guild." said Natsu running out of the room.

Lucy got up to stop him realizing what he was about to do, but then came to a stop and turned towards Yukino.

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

"Yukino, members get kicked out of your guild for doing things they're not suppose. You lost, so you were kicked out, right?" I asked

"Yes. Sabertooth members are decided by the master, if you betray the guild, put the guild to shame, or angry the master in any way you could risk being kicked out of the guild."

"I see."

Me and Rogue aren't suppose to be meeting each other. If he were found out, he could be kicked out of the guild, just like Yukino. I can't have him risk that, just because of me. I have to go to...

"Lucy, Natsu is go to..." Happy began

"Sabertooth." I finished. "Happy let's go, Wendy you stay here with Yukino. We're going to where Sabertooth is."


	11. Chapter 11-The face of evil

_**Rogue POV**_

Everybody was standing in the main hall, it was quiet. Master had kicked out Yukino, Sabertooth style. She was our comrade, but no even seems to care not even Sting. To be honest I don't want to be here. I headed for the door.

There was boom, and then there was a crash, and all of a sudden Natsu-san was standing in the front door.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I just don't understand, why would Rogue risk something, like getting kicked out of his guild, just to talk with me? I don't want to be the reason he gets kicked out.

"Lucy we're almost there." said Happy from above.

"Lead the way Happy."

We were suppose to be running to stop Natsu, I don't think we have a chance anyway. Once Natsu sets his mind on something, he'll do it.

"Do you think Natsu will be alright?" asked Happy.

"He'll be fine, I have no doubt that Natsu can take them, but I am worried."

To be completely honest I'm not all that concerned about Natsu getting hurt. If it's him he'll be just fine, I'm more worried that he'll break something, and Fairy Tail will take the blame as always.

"Lucy wait." Said Happy

"What's wrong?"

"Doesn't something feel….." started Happy.

In a blink of an eye happy was gone.

"HAPPY! HAPPY! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed.

He just disappeared. Where could he have gone? It's not possible for him to just disappear like that. I have to find him…..I have to tell Natsu. Natsu. He's still at Sabertooth.

* * *

This is really bad Natsu is at Sabertooth, Happy has disappeared, and I have no idea where the Sabertooth members are at. I've run down this same street, for what seems like forever, and there's no sign of anything.

I kept running and running until I saw a figure in the distance, it stopped me in my tracks. Is that Rogue? I squinted my eyes to get a better look. The figure wasn't Rogue, but Natsu carrying Happy.

"NATSU! HAPPY!." I yelled. I stopped. Happy was sleep in Natsu's arms, but Natsu had a look on his face, he looked mad, pissed, scared, and ready to punch out anyone who said something he didn't like.

"Natsu, what happened?" I asked in a calm voice. He walked right pass me and was heading back to the hotel. I followed.

"Those people. How dare they call themselves a guild. A guild is suppose to have love. There was no _love _in that room

Lucy. They even tried to use Happy as a hostage." Natsu said. I could hear the anger coming from his voice, and even

if I didn't hear him, there was _this_ aura that Natsu was emitting.

"So when Happy disappeared he ended up at…Sabertooth?"

"Yeah, her magic probably."

"Her?"

"Minerva. Lucy, that one's dangerous be careful around her."

Natsu stopped walking.

"Natsu?"

"It just really pisses me off. I should….I should."

I ran up to Natsu from behind and wrapped my arms around him.

"Natsu, I know you, and I know you didn't go there and do nothing. You fought for Yukino, probably gave them one hell of a beating. What they did wasn't right, what they've been doing isn't right, but we can't change their ways by force. No matter how wrong they are or how much they might deserve it. Things will turn out for the better, I know they will, they always do when you get involve, just please, for now, just calm down. And don't do anything else reckless, at least for tonight."

Natsu let out a long breath, and put his hand on my arm.

"Lucy….thanks. I know you're right."

This time I blew out a sigh of relief. If Nastu had went back there who knows what could have happened. I let go of Nastu and he turned around to face me.

"This is why we make the best team. You're always there when I need you." Said Nastu.

I chuckled. "If anything, you're the one always coming to my rescue me."

"This is why we make the best team there is , we're always there for each other when it counts the most."

"Yeah, you and me."

"Fiiiiiiiisssssssssshhhhhhh." _(fish)_ whispered Happy, still sleeping, in Natsu's arms.

"You and me and Happy." I corrected. Natsu laughed, then I laughed, and we both ended up laughing in the streets all the way back to the hotel.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy headed back to the guild. Rogue was walking one of the hallways when his name was called.

* * *

_**Rogue POV**_

"Rogue." My name was said. I turned around.

"Minerva. Is there something I can help you with?"

Of all the people I wanted to meet, she was not on top of my list. Minerva, was in a way crueller than master himself, at least I knew where she got her attitude from, father like daughter.

"Were you headed somewhere. After tonight's events I think it be best to rest and relax, wouldn't you agree."

"I do, as a matter of fact I was headed to my room. I would suggest that you also get some sleep, after all you also had quite a day yourself."

"Rogue me and you are so much alike."

"And how is that?"

What the hell is she getting at.

"You see we both are calm and level-headed people who understand the path we must take, the path we are on now, is the best path for us to be on. Others tend to stray, losing sight of that path. Sabertooth provides that, therefore you must not do things that would disgrace Sabertooth. Do you understand?"

"I do, but why are you telling me this."

"I know _you _would never do anything to put Sabertooth, in a disgraceful form. But after tonight's _incident_ we can not afford anymore mishaps from our guild in the games or I'll be forced to take action. And we wouldn't want that."

"I'm still not following, why you're bringing all this up to me."

"Rogue, you and Sting are some of our strongest fighters, you _are _our strongest fighters. Telling Sting this would only enhance his ego and charge a fuse that would blow up at the wrong time. So I'm telling you this because you will understand the best when I say, crush every Fairy Tail member you encounter in the games, and make them experience a hell only Sabertooth could deliver. Make every one of them pay for tonight's _incident. _Now do you understand?"

Minerva was serious, her voice made me shiver. I don't know if she knew about me and how I feel about Lucy, or how I've been seen Lucy. But it was obvious how she felt about Fairy Tail, she wanted to end them.

"I understand."

"I knew you would." Minerva smiled, but her eyes didn't. It wasn't like the way Lucy would smile, the kind of smile that would feel me warmth inside of me. It was truly the face of evil.


	12. Chapter 12- I called her a

_**NORMAL POV**_

It is the next day. Team Natsu is gathered in their hotel, preparing for the GMG's next competition. Everyone fills in Gray and Erza about what happened last night.

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

"Those bastards are unbelievable." said Gary.

"I see so that's the kind of people they are." commented Erza. "I know you all are angry with their conduct, but doing anything directly probably will only hurt us, so we will use this to motivate us in winning the games, and take our anger out only in games. Understood?"

"Understood." We all answered in unison.

"Fairy tail's gonna be back on top, I'll make sure of it." Natsu said.

"It's not a one man job you moron." Gray said

"I bet I earn us more points than you." Natsu said getting in Gray's face.

"Not if the competition takes place on a train."

"Natsu-san, Gray-san, as long as we win, I'm sure it doesn't matter who gets the most points." Wendy said politely trying to calm them down, but it was too late.

"AHHHHHHHHH!." Wendy screamed "Gray-san, your clothes,, when did you take them off. Natsu you'll burn the building down. Erza-san, Lucy-san make them stop.

"YOU IDIOTS!" yelled Erza

The both stopped in their tracks.

"Thank goodness." Said Wendy.

"If anyone's gonna rack up the most points it's gonna be me." Erza finished

"I'll give up now." said Wendy defeated

I thought yesterdays events would cause a lot of emotions to stir up, but I'm glad everyone seems to normal, Natsu seems to be fired up and his regular self, and Happy seems to be…."

"Lucy, I've been meaning to tell you, fish is a great diet food, you should try it." said Happy.

Happy seems to be just like the same old Happy.

"Thanks for the suggestion." I said through gritted teeth.

Yesterday I didn't get a chance to speak to Rogue, I've got to find him today.

"Hey you guys, I'm gonna head to the book store, I'll meet at the arena later." I told them as I headed out the door.

"Lucy, do you want any company, it might be dangerous going out alone?" asked Erza.

When she said that she was standing on Natsu's head and had Gray in a headlock. If anything it was a lot more dangerous being in this room.

"No, I'll be fine. I've got my keys, and as soon as I'm done I'll head over to where you guys are. Bye."

* * *

I walked out of the building and headed down a street. I said I was going to find Rogue, but I have no clue on where he would be. Going to where his guild is would be suicide. Asking around would raise suspicion. I sighed; Rogue was always the one to find me, running into him would be a mere coincidence.

"Lucy." I heard my name in a whisper.

I turned around and found Fro hiding behind a trashcan in an alley, go figure. But I was happy to see him.

"Fro!" I ran over to him, and picked him up. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"Fro also missed Lucy. Has Lucy been well?"

"I've been great. Why are you here?"

"Rogue wants to see Lucy. Rogue wants Lucy to meet him in the left hallway off of the main entrance during the games."

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Lucy and Fro both head to the arena, taking different paths. At the arena Fairy Tail A chooses Erza to compete in the competition "Pandemonium" Everyone is in awe as Erza decides to take on 100 monsters. As Erza encounters her first few monsters Lucy slips away, heading towards the meeting point that Fro told her about. However Lucy is unaware of the fact that she is being followed.

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

Well that's Erza for you, taking on 100 monsters is certainly her style, and this will give me time to see Rogue. This is the meeting place, but I don't see him.

"Lucy?"

I turned around; finally I would be able to see Rogue.

"Lisanna!?" Of all people why is she here, why does she know I'm here.

"Lucy why are you here?"

I could ask you the same thing, I thought. I won't be able to talk to Rogue if she's here.

"I wanted to get away from all the excitement, I was gonna head back after I got away from the over powering screams. I kinda got a headache from last night."

"That's why I'm here I wanted to talk to you about that."

" You wanted to talk about my headache?"

"No, last night."

"What about last night."

"I saw you and Natsu together. I went to your room and Wendy was there with some girl from Sabertooth. She told me that you and Natsu ran out of the room heading towards their guild."

"Yeah, I lot happened, but everything's fine for the most part."

"IT'S NOT FINE!" Lisanna yelled.

Where did that come from? Why is she yelling at me like that?

"Lisanna what's wrong, what's the problem?"

"You! You are my problem."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Lucy I don't like it."

"Like what, I'm so confused."

"I don't like you and Natsu together and how close you are. I saw how you wrapped your arms around him last night."

"I was calming him down. Me and Natsu are friends, we've been nothing more than friends. Family even. And I can't believe you're trying to accuse me of something."

"Well, I don't like. At first I tried to ignore how close you were. But 'We make the best team.' What the hell was that about?"

"Well, we do. WE"RE F-R-I-E-N-D-S! WE'RE ALWAYS THERE WHEN WE NEED EACH OTHER! AND AT THAT MOMENT NATSU NEEDED ME!"

"I AM HIS GIRLFRIEND. IF HE NEEDS SOMEONE TO HOLD HIM, AND BE THERE FOR HIM, IT WILL BE ME."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? IT'S NOT LIKE I'M DOING ANYTHING DIFFERENT, I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THIS WAY WITH NATSU FROM DAY ONE. WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER SINCE I JOINED THE GUILD. I HELP HIM, HE HELPS ME. WE'RE ON THE SAME TEAM, HE'S MY TEAMMATE."

"HE'S MY BOYFRIEND. EVERYONE LOVES LUCY. EVERYONE WILL DO EVERYTHING FOR LUCY, EVEN LAXUS, WHO BARELY GOT ALONG WITH ANYONE, SAYS HE'LL FIGHT FOR YOU. THE GUILD CHANGED WHEN I WAS GONE, EVERYTHING IS DIFFERENT AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. WHEN I GOT BACK ALL I HEARD WAS STORIES, OF WHEN NATSU AND LUCY DID THIS, AND THAT, AND THE GUILD IS SO MORE ALIVE BECAUSE OF YOU. I HATE IT. I HATE IT."

"YOU'RE GOING ALL CRAZY BECAUSE YOU'RE JEALOUS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'M SORRY THAT YOU FEEL THIS WAY, BUT I WON'T APOLOGIZE FOR BEING LOVED."

There was silent pause, and then I noticed all the cheering from inside the arena, I had completely blocked it out once I started talking to Lisanna. There was so much yelling going on, my mind was spinning. I looked at Lisanna and saw she was crying and then I realized I was crying.

"Love huh." Lisanna finally said. She was no longer looking at me, her head was down.

"Lucy, I've always loved Natsu, so I won't hand him over to you, no matter what. I don't care how much you love him."

Lisanna turned around and started to leave, there was no way I could let it go like that. There's so much anger inside me now.

"I DON'T LOVE NATSU, YOU DUMBASS."

I don't know if she heard me or not. I sank to the floor, and covered my face. I called her a dumbass, she disserved it, she was acting like one. I said I didn't love Natsu. I don't love Natsu, I should have realized last night. I would have been thrilled to be holding Natsu, a few days ago. I also said we're just friends. I don't love Natsu anymore. Since when did I stop feeling this way.

I threw myself on the floor, with my hands still covering my face.

"Lucy?"

I'm really getting tired of hearing my name. But this time the person saying my name had a sweet, kind voice. I instantly began to feel better. I removed my hands.

"Rogue." I said smiling while tears were streaming down my face.


	13. Chapter 13- Bye

_**ROGUE POV**_

My first instinct was to wrap Lucy in my arms, but I had to remember why I called her out here. Watching her crying face really but me in a tight spot.

"Rogue." Lucy said smiling.

Clam down. Calm down. I could feel my face getting red. Lucy sat up and faced me.

"I'm sorry you had to see something like that, and after you called me out here so we could meet." Lucy said wiping her tears.

Lucy was arguing with that women who's involved with Natsu-san. I looked at Lucy, and remembered what she had said during the argument. Did she really mean she didn't love Natsu-san, or was she just caught up in the moment…

"Rogue?" Lucy said.

I was just staring at her at this point. I called her out here for a reason, and no matter what the situation I have to carry it out. I helped Lucy off of the ground.

"Lucy?"

"Yes."

"Lucy….this will be our last meeting."

"What? Why?"

I just can't take the chance, with Minerva watching what I do. Minerva called me and Sting Sabertooth's strongest fighters. That's a load of shit coming from her mouth she knows damn well she could kick any of our asses, which is probably why she said that. She could probably take out Lucy too, so I'll have to distance myself from her.

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

What I don't understand. This is the last time I'll see Rogue, but…..I really don't want that to happen. I know I was going to tell him not to risk anything for my sake, but now that it's actually happening…..

"Lucy, you have been a great friend to me _and_ Fro, and meeting you as been an honor, but this should probably come to an end."

I know he's right but, but I..

"I understand." I said. "Us having to meet out here where no one can see us says it all, huh. If you're seen with me, what happened to Yukino could happen to you, and I don't want that."

"And after Nastu-san came to visit us, Sabertooth, has sworn revenge on the entire Fairy Tail guild."

"Yeah."

"Lucy, before I go make sure you stay away from Minerva."

"Minerva. Got it."

"Bye Lucy."

"Bye Rogue."

Rogue turned away from me and walked off. I'm so depressed, but I wanted to tell Rogue to stay away from me, I wanted this too, but that was the last time I'll be able to see Rogue, to talk to Rogue, to be with Rogue. I headed back to the arena.


	14. Chapter 14-A Fading Smile

_**NORMAL POV**_

Both Rogue and Lucy headed back to their seats and watched the rest of the games. Erza had won her battle. Both Cana and Laxus had made quick victories against their opponents, putting the day's battles to an end.

* * *

_**ROGUE**_ _**POV**_

What I did was the right thing to do. I'd rather have Lucy safe and away from me than close and in danger, besides she agreed as if was no problem at all.

"And what the hell is wrong with you?" asked Sting.

I had completely forgotten he was there, along with Fro and Lector. We were both avoiding going back to the guild, because of the outcome of today's battles, Minerva would surely be pissed. So we're passing time by walking the streets of Crocas.

"Rogue." Fro said looking at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"It seems those Fairies are celebrating their victory, kinda makes me wanna go ruin it." Said Sting.

We were right in front of the bar that the Fairy Tail guild was celebrating at. You could tell it was them because of the noise, laughter, and the constant sound of things being broken. I smiled at the thought of Lucy. I wonder if Lucy is having fun. Its cold out, I hope she's wearing appropriate clothes. Knowing her she'll probably have on something short. I thought back to the first time I talked to her she was wearing a mini-skirt, thigh high boots and a tank top. I hope she's all right; I didn't leave her in a condition that was all that great. I could still see the tears on her face. I wish I could see her smile one last time, I love Lucy's smile.

"Rogue let's go." Sting called. I had gotten lost in thought and was left behind.

"Where are Fro and Lector?"

"While you were daydreaming, they went to get something to eat."

"Aren't you hungry, we should also get something….."

"You should stop."

"Stop? Stop what?"

"That celestial spirit mage. You should stop thinking about her."

My heart skipped a beat, how did he know about Lucy. Maybe he didn't know about Lucy. There's no way he could figure it out.

"I'm confused. What exactly are you talking about?"

Sting turned around and grabbed me by my shirt.

"Don't play dumb with me. Did you really think I wouldn't figure it out. You disappearing more and more often and coming back with the scent of _vanilla. _I've been around you for the longest; I think I could tell the difference in your sudden change of pace."

I was speechless. Sting knew about Lucy, but how much did he know.

"How long have you've known? How did you find out?"

Sting let go of me.

"Of all the times I've known you and have been around you the scent of vanilla is a new one. When you disappear you usually go off to some remote outdoors place, so I guess you could say that that peaked my interest. Then I happened to run into that celestial spirit mage, I thought I tease her a bit, just for fun, and to my surprise she had the same scent.

"Sting…"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"If you knew why didn't you say anything?"

"We're friends, and I want you to be happy…..but you're getting in way to deep, your feelings are starting to compromise your judgment. You could be kicked out of the guild, don't you care about that?

"I do care."

"Then end it."

"I already did."

Sting took a deep breath, as if he were relieved. And here I thought he was a careless moron, he actually paid attention to such things.

"Rogue, one last thing."

"What?"

"I don't think I'm the only one that knows."

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

Weird here, were are celebrating, and I can't seem to get into the mood. I looked over at Lisanna, she was pretending I wasn't even here. I don't even care at this point, if she wants to ignore me, she can go right ahead.

I looked over at Natsu, he was knocking barrels over, that's just like him, but seeing him have fun put a smile on my face. Soon everyone was joining in on the fun.

"Why don't you join in Lu-chan?" asked Levy.

I really didn't want to, not right now.

"But I'm wearing a skirt." It was a sorry excuse, but it was the only one I could think of.

"That's not stopping Erza." Said Levy, we both laughed.

"I'm just happy to see everyone having fun."

"I don't see everyone."

"Who's missing besides Elfman, and….ohhhhhh, I see, Evergreen is missing again."

"Elfman and Evergreen. They obviously love each other, it must be nice to be in love."

"What are you talking about, you're in love with Gajeel."

"Not so loud, someone might hear you, and I don't love him, I just…I just, I mean he's just."

Levy covered her bright red face with her hands. Just like that she made me forget about my worries.

"Hey Levy, how exactly did you fall in love with Ga…"

"Shhhhhhh!" Levy said not wanting anyone to hear.

"With him." I said avoiding his name.

"Well, between you and me, I think I might have had a crush on him ever since he saved me from Laxus, when he first joined the guild."

"That long ago."

Levy's face changed and she was smiling, I've never seen such a lovely expression

"I thought, wow this guy is really cool, by not fighting Laxus back and protecting me, he showed just how much he valued Fairy Tail."

"When did the crush turn into love."

"I don't when I began to love him exactly but I realized it on Tenrou Island. Lucy, every time I see him, my heart races, and it gets hard to breathe. I start thinking things like, 'I want him near me' or 'I want to be complimented by him'. I've even come to love his dorky laugh and his singing"

"Now that's love." I said.

Levy walked over to Gajeel, he had his guitar out, he was probably going to sing. Levy said all these things with a smile on her face, watching her be happy while she talked about the one she loved made me feel even better.

But it also made me jealous. How could she show such an expression and talk so happily. I also like the way he laughs, and the sound of his voice, and when he's not near me I wish he was, and his touches me I stop breathing and go red, and the way he cares for me and when he tries to hide his blushing face when he thinks I'm not looking, and that…that wonderful scent of pine.

Pine? Who was I just thinking of just now. The only one who smells like pine is….Rogue. Could I be in love with Rogue? Me, love Rouge. I'm in love with Rogue. I smiled, and could feel my face getting hot and bright red. I'm in love with Rogue.

My smile quickly faded as I realized that falling in love with Rogue was not something good. This could be the worst thing that could happen, but why am I so happy. My smile completely disappeared, I remembered, I could never see Rogue again.


	15. Chapter 15- Love

_**LUCY POV**_

I laid in bed completely worn out. Not only had the party last night drain me physically, but thinking about Rogue kept me up tossing and turning in my bed.

"Lucy?"

Erza walked in, coming back from breakfast.

"Hi Erza."

"You should go down and eat something; we've decided that you'll be fighting in the competition."

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was thought about carefully, that is, unless you don't want to do it?"

"No. I want to." I said eagerly. This was a chance to redeem myself.

"Excellent. Then I I'll see you later." Said Erza as she left.

This was no time to be thinking about Rogue. I'm a member of Fairy Tail, I should have my head in the game, and be completely focused on trying to win.

* * *

_**ROGUE POV**_

"Rogue, lets go." Said Sting.

"I hadn't planned on going."

"Minerva wants every member competing in the games to be there."

"Why?"

"She said she'll be taking part in this competition, and she wants everyone to watch, 'how a real Sabertooth is supposed to fight."

Last night Sting told me, that someone else might have known about me and Lucy, I'm 100% sure that that person is Minerva. The only thing that bothers me is that she hasn't said anything yet. Minerva's a tactical player, what does she plan to do with this information.

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

I water match. The last one left in the sphere of water wins. I have a chance to win this, with Aquarius on my side I should have an upper hand. The announcer started calling the names in the match. Shelia…Jenny….Juvia,…Minerva…...

Minerva, there was something important about Minerva, but I couldn't remember what it was.

* * *

_**ROGUE POV**_

Lucy's fighting against Minerva. I told Lucy to stay away from her. Does Minerva plan to do something to Lucy? This is bad. I have to do something, but there's nothing I can do. Is this why she wanted everyone here, so they could see her take down a Fairy Tail member, so they could see her hurt Lucy. I started looking around, and saw Sting with his head down.

"You knew this is what she was planning." I whispered

"I swear I didn't." he whispered back.

"She's in danger, I have to…."

"The only thing you can do is watch."

Damn it! That was all I could do. One after one, they all eliminated one another, until it was just Lucy and Minerva. Minerva shot me a smile, that's when I knew the battle was over.

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

Everything hurts, I can't even fight back, she going to kill me, I'm…I'm going to die. My body's covered in bruises and blood, and I'm starting to lose my vision. She could have easily pushed me out of the water, but she's playing with me, it's like I'm a toy to her. She knows she can finish me, I know she can finish me, but she won't stop, the game is just too much fun for her.

I can see it, her final attack. As soon as it hit me I knew it was over. She grabbed me by the neck.

"Stay away from Sabertooth. And stay away from Rogue, or next time I will kill you. So think of this as me doing you a favor."

After those words everything went black.

* * *

_**ROGUE POV**_

"Get the medics!" was all I could hear.

Fairy Tail members rushed down to meet Lucy, as Minerva gave her victory pose.

Everyone in the stadium was frozen with fear, no one made a sound, and no one cheered for her ruthless beating, no one except Sabertooth.

When the battle was over I got out of my seat and headed towards the hospital were they were taking Lucy.

"If you go there now, you'll cause nothing but more trouble." Said Sting grabbing my arm.

"I have to see her, this happened because of me."

"The whole Fairy Tail guild is probably there now. What do you think is gonna happen if a Sabertooth member appears?"

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Am I so useless that I can't even stand by her side? Is there nothing I can do for her?"

Sting watched me and said nothing. He probably thought I was crazy.

"Is she really _that _important to you?"

"…..I love her."

"If the master finds out….."

"I don't care."

"If Minerva finds out…."

"I. Don't. Care."

Sting laughed.

"And what's so funny?"

"I never thought I'd see the day when you'd say you were in love….and with a girl. Being with her is a risk if you were to ask me…"

"Well I didn't ask."

"Shut up and let me finish. But if she makes you happy then go for it. I'll always have your back."

"Are you serious?"

"If I were you I'd go at night when all the Fairies have left."

"Sting?"

"See ya."

I guess in his own way Sting was giving his blessing.

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

When I woke back up everyone had left my room. They came to see and tell me it wasn't my fault, but I still feel bad.

"Lucy?"

That voice, there's no way, it can't be. My heart started beating faster, my hands were getting sweaty, and my face was getting hot. He walked through the door. I've never felt this way before, not even with Natsu; I've never experienced this kind of feeling before.

He walked through the door, and all I could do was stare. My body was hurting, but none of that seemed to matter anymore.


	16. Chapter 16-Your Fault

_**ROGUE POV**_

At first I was hesitant to open the door to Lucy's room. My selfishness could just be putting her in more danger. But I can't stop the feeling of wanting to be near her. I want to see Lucy, I want to be by her side no matter how much she could end up hating me in the end. I want to be her strength. I want to protect her.

I opened the door. Lucy was sitting up in the bed covered in bandages.

"I apologize for my rudeness, I realize I have no right to see you. Especially after telling you I wouldn't."

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

I was in shock. Rogue was actually standing in front of me. I never thought I'd see him again. He said we would never see each other ever again, and yet here he was.

I tilted my head down, my face was getting red. I remembered the night of the celebration party. I remembered talking to Levy about love. Then I remembered that I said. I was in love with Rogue.

What was I suppose to say to him? What if he finds out that I have feelings for him? What if he doesn't feel the same way? Who am I kidding he won't feel the same way. I looked at Rogue, he was still patiently waiting for me to say something.

"Rogue, why are you here? If someone sees you, it won't end well."

"I wanted to apologize to you."

"Apologize? For What?"

Rogue walked closer to me. My heart started racing.

* * *

_**ROGUE POV**_

I have to tell her the truth, about everything.

"Lucy what happened to you was entirely my fault."

Lucy's eyes got big.

"What are you talking about? You mean the battle. How could it be your fault? I just wasn't strong enough."

Lucy smiled at me, she was most likely trying to assure me that she was fine.

"Lucy do remember when I warned you about Minerva?"

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

Minerva. Minerva. Again that name, why was it so familiar?

"I'm sorry, but don't."

"I see. Well Minerva was your opponent in the games."

Minerva! I remember now, Rogue did warn me about her when we parted. I must have been in so much shock when he was talking that I didn't even hear him.

"Rogue, me not being able to fight against her doesn't mean it's your fault, it means that I wasn't strong enough. Whether you had warned me or not wouldn't have made a difference."

"That's not what I'm talking about. What I mean is, the reason why she attacked you the way she did was my fault."

"Why is it your fault?"

"Because of you!"

"It's my fault!"

I'm so confused, what's going on.

* * *

_**ROGUE POV**_

"No, it's not your fault. It's my fault because I was constantly around you."

"What?"

The truth I have to tell Lucy the truth no matter how she'll react.

"Lucy, the reason you were brutally attacked by Minerva was because I was always around you and hanging out with you. If it wasn't for me you probably wouldn't have had to go through something like that."

Lucy was silent.

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

Rogue was now standing on the side of me now. He looked so dejected and it was all because of me.

"Rogue, do you regret meeting me?"

"What! Of course not."

I smiled. I was happy, the last thing I wanted was for Rogue to regret meeting me or worse hate me.

"Rogue….."

I stopped. Rogue had leaned down and was hugging me. It's been so long since I've touched Rogue. He still smells like pine.

Rogue pulled away a bit but didn't let go of me.

"Lucy I…."

* * *

_**ROUGE POV**_

I let go of Lucy. That was too close, I almost told her how I felt. I almost completely lost myself just by looking at her shining smile.

"I have to go."

I turned around to leave, but felt something tug on my cape. It was Lucy.

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

My body acted on its own. I had got on my knees to grab Rogue from leaving, my body was still hurting from the battle. I couldn't hold the position anymore, I let myself drop to the ground, and prepared for hitting the floor. But it never came.

When I opened my eyes, I was in Rogue's arms.

"Lucy are you hurt? Are you okay?"

I smiled to myself. Knowing that rogue would rush to my rescue made me happy.

"Rogue, before you were about to leave what were you going to say?"

* * *

_**ROGUE POV**_

What was I going to say? I was going to tell you that I love you, but I couldn't possibly tell you that.

"I forgot."

"You're lying."

My heart started beating faster.

"Please tell me, you at least should do that." Said Lucy, eyes stern.

Lucy's face was serious. I could lie to her, I didn't want to lie.

"Lucy I'm…..

"Taking to f***ing long." Said an outside voice.

I held onto Lucy.

"Lucy's alright!" said another voice.

"Fro!" Lucy said excitedly.

I picked Lucy up and put her back in her bed as Sting, Fro, and Lector walked in.

"Sting, why are you here?" asked Lucy.

"Don't worry about it, you should be thankful that I came to see you."

"Yeah, so thankful." Said Lucy sarcastically.

Fro and Lector hopped up on Lucy bed, and started talking to her. I glared at Sting.

"Sorry, but we've been listening on the other side of the door for forever, and it didn't seem to be going anywhere, and I forgot where I was and it was in the moment and so yeah.

I didn't say anything and just stared at him.

"Don't look at me like that it's your fault you couldn't say anything."

"And how is it my fault?"

"You're the one who's stalling, just tell her your feelings."

"Well I can't do it now."

"Your fault." Said Sting as he walked away.

I was so close to telling Lucy my feelings. I might not get another chance.


	17. Chapter 17-Feelings of Love

_**Okay guys, I deeply apologize for the ridiculously late update. I've had this and that and exams and projects, but I'll make no excuses, because I should be on my game. So this one is longer than the rest, please enjoy and comment.**_

_**LUCY POV**_

I guess it's safe to say that I can expect the unexpected when dealing with Rogue. I didn't expect to meet him, befriend, and then fall in love with him.

"Hey celestial spirit mage I'm hungry where's the food?" asked Sting.

"Sting don't be rude." said Rogue

I also didn't expect to be in a hospital room filled with members of Sabertooth. This scene doesn't even feel real. 2 exceeds and 2 wizards. Fro and the other exceed, known as Lector as, sat on my bed, Sting stood on the left side of my bed while Rogue was on the right.

"Sting there really is no reason for you to be here." said Rogue arms folded.

"But if I'm not here who knows what might." replied Sting

"Something might have happened."

"Well it's not fun if it's easy."

Well it's obvious that they're talking about something they don't want me to know about, but doing it so _obviously _in front of me kind of has me suspicious.

"Rogue how about you go get me and the celestial…" began Sting.

"Lucy" interrupted Rogue.

"What?"

"Her name is not the celestial spirit mage, it's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

I felt my face blush. This probably wasn't the time to happy over him saying my name or the fact that he's correcting Sting, but my heart is pounded.

Sting and Rogue just stared at each before Sting spoke again.

"Fine." Sting said defeated. "Rogue how about you go get me and _Lucy_ something to drink. And take Lector and Fro with you."

"And what makes you think I'll do that?" Said Rogue.

Rogue had a serious face on, during this whole time I hadn't really said much, and don't think I should interfere now.

* * *

_**ROGUE POV**_

Leave Sting alone with Lucy. There's no way I'm doing that. I don't know exactly what he's thinking but the list of possibilities is endless.

"No." I said. It was as simple as that.

"That's too bad. I _assume _you and the celestial…I mean Lucy are good close friends."

Sting gave me a smile and then turned his attention towards Lucy.

"I guess me and you should get to be just as close as well. We could start by telling stories. I'll go first, this is a true story that happen literally a few hours ago on this very day. I think the exact time was after that battle you had. Well the story involves me, and Rogue, and you."

That little bastard, what the hell does he think he's doing.

"However Rogue tells the story so much better then me." Sting continued.

Now everyone's attention was on me. I'll be sure to kick Sting's ass for this later.

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

"Fro, Lector, let's go. Lucy I'll be right back." Said Rogue and they left the room.

I really wish Rogue hadn't left the room, I didn't feel so comfortable being with Sting alone, but I guess it couldn't be help. At this point I really am curious, because Sting obvious has something he wants to tell me.

"So it's just me and you." Said Sting.

"Well?" I asked. "You obviously have something to say to me, so go ahead."

"Listen celestial spirit mage.."

"Lucy."

"Look blondie.."

"You're blonde too."

"Are we really gonna do this?"

I didn't say anything, I just looked at him.

"As I was saying, celestial…Lucy, what are your feelings for Rogue?"

"E…Excuse me? What kind of question is that?"

Are…Are my feelings that obvious for Rogue.

"So it's true. You have feelings for him. You love him?"

"Wait a minute…"

"Don't try to deny it, as soon as the words left my mouth your face turned brighter than red."

I touched my face. Was it really that red?

"Well?" asked Sting.

"Well…Would it be bad if I said yes?"

Sting didn't say anything for awhile, he just stared at me. It was probably bad if my feelings for Rogue were to get out, but at that very moment I felt as if I could trust him with my feelings.

"No need to get all flustered, I won't tell anyone."

"Really, thanks."

"Except Rogue."

"WHAT!?"

Sting started laughing. "It was a joke, a joke, calm down."

"That wasn't funny. And just when I thought you weren't that bad of a person."

"Whatever." said Sting still laughing. "But seriously I'm not saying I fully approve of you and Rogue as an item, but be careful."

"What are you talking about, there's no way me and Rogue would are even could be _that _way. There just one-sided feelings, _which you_ promised not to tell anyone about."

"Yeah Yeah Yeah."

"Don't just yeah yeah yeah me, you're the only who knows, promise me you won't tell anyone."

I held out my pinkie.

"You're joking?"

"Nope."

Sting reluctantly took my hand and we pinkie shook on it, that he would keep my feelings for rogue to himself.

* * *

_**ROGUE POV**_

I walked into the room and saw Lucy and Sting were touching. Lucy was smiling, and when Sting saw me, he also started to smile. I won't admit that I was mad, but seeing them be like that together really irritated me. I could tell that Sting knew.

"You missed all the fun." Said Sting

Lucy looked at Sting, and they both shared a look. I threw the soda at Sting's head, and knocked him on the floor.

"Sorry, I thought you were looking."

I walked over to Lucy. "Here's your drink Lucy, it's suppose to be good for healing injuries."

"Thank you Rogue." said Lucy with a smile.

I was happy to see Lucy with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome."

"You're simple." mouthed Sting crawling up from the floor. "Come on Lector and Fro."

"But Fro didn't even get to spend time with Lucy." Fro complained.

"Like I care." Said Sting. He quickly picked up Fro, and walked out of the door with Lector close behind.

I walked over to Lucy.

"I apologize for what ever Sting might have said or told you."

Lucy chuckled. "You don't have to apologize all the time Rogue, besides he didn't say or do anything wrong. When I first met him he was completely insufferable, I couldn't stand him. But he actually isn't a bad person, he's actually kinda nice. I can see why your friends with him.

"So…..you liked being alone Sting."

"I…I guess so. I was a bit reluctant to be alone with him at first, but I actually liked talking to him."

"What exactly did you and Sting talked about?"

"N..N…Nothing you'd find interesting."

Lucy turned her head in the opposite direction, but not before I got chance to look at her face. It was bright red. Why would talking about Sting give her that kind of expression, she never made that expression when she was with me.

"I see. I didn't think Lucy would be the type of person to keep secrets from me."

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

Rogue's voice had completely changed. Was he mad at me for not telling him. But there's no way I could tell him. His voice had no emotion it…..it sounded so cold hearted.

"Rogue I'm…."

Rogue suddenly took a bow and turned around to leave.

"I apologize once again. I'll see you later."

"DON'T!"

Before I could even think the word had just came out of my mouth.

"Lucy?"

Rogue was just as surprised as I was to hear me yell. Rogue's eyes stared back at me waiting for me to continue on. I looked down and started fiddling with the bed sheets.

"Please don't leave like that. I don't know when I'll see you again, so I'd really don't want to leave on a bad note. I obviously said something mean and hateful to upset you and for that and for that _I apologize._ Just...just….please don't leave hating me."

I breathed in, to keep from crying, I bet I sounded extremely stupid right now.

"I'd never hate you Lucy."

I picked up my head and looked at Rogue.

"Really?"

"Really. Besides I don't think that's possible."

"I see, but then why you…"

I trailed off, I didn't now how to put what he did in exact words. Rogue just walked closer to me.

* * *

_**ROGUE POV**_

I really don't want to lie to Lucy, but I don't want to tell her that I was even a slightly bit jealous of Sting.

"Lucy, how to do see Sting?"

"What? No special way. Why? Why does that even matter right now?"

So it was just my imagination, but then what was that face for?

"Then what were you talking about?"

"I…I can't tell you."

"Yet, you were able to talk to Sting about it. You clearly said that you didn't like him, but after one conversation you're his best friends who can't tell me anything."

"Rogue…Are…Are...you jealous that I was talking to Sting."

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

Rogue's face went completely red. It was just a guess, but to believe that Rogue would get mad over such a thing.

"That makes me happy."

"So seeing me jealous, makes you happy."

"No that's not it. It's just makes me happy to know that you care enough about me to get jealous."

"Well isn't that obvious."

"Obvious that you'd get jealous or obvious that you care about me."

"Both."

"Well in that case. I should tell you what me and Sting were talking about."

"No. you don't have to. What I did was childish, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"So you don't want to know."

"I didn't say that. I just don't want you to feel obligated to tell me."

I couldn't help wanting to laugh, but I suppressed the urge as much as I could. I took a long deep breath. I was about to tell Rogue how I actually felt about him. I could be making a huge mistake, but with Rogue standing right in front of me I thought even if he didn't feel the same way he wouldn't treat me any differently.

"Lucy?"

Well I got his hopes up, no sense in lying now.

"Me and Sting were talking about…uh…matters in love?"

"Oh?"

* * *

_**ROGUE POV**_

Matters in love? That's the last thing I thought Sting would talk about, unless he told Lucy something he shouldn't have.

"What exactly did Sting say?" I asked

Lucy hesitated. "Well…nothing much…I just told him a bit about the guy I like."

"I see." I don't know why I'm acting all surprised I already knew Lucy had had feelings for Natsu. "So in the little time I was gone you and Sting seemed to have bonded quite a bit. Even though I thought we were close…well closer then you and Sting, I would have thought you would have told me who liked first."

"Rogue your jealously coming out again. And it was easier to tell Sting than it was to tell you."

"And why is that?"

"Because?"

"Because of what?

Lucy mumbled something, maybe it was the fact that I was a Dragon Slayer that I could hear her so well, I stepped closer.

"Did you say 'because it's me'."

Lucy face was bright red, even her ears were a shade of pink.

"I..I..like..you Rogue." Lucy said.

I couldn't contain myself, and immediately hugged Lucy.

" , why? What are you doing?"

"Tell me you're not lying."

"Of course not."

"Lucy, I also feel the same way."


End file.
